The Belly of the Beast
The Belly of The Beast is the fourth episode of the eleventh season, and 102nd overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired on June 29, 2019 in the United States. It is paired up with "A Rocky Start" Synopsis To repair the Land-Bounty, the ninja must retrieve a critical engine component that has been swallowed by a giant scarab beetle. Plot Back on the rock, the Ninja are trapped and cannot escape. To make matters worse, Zane realizes they are missing a main component that is needed to drive the Land Bounty. While the Ninja tried to come up with a plan, Jay began to complain thinking the situation is hopeless and starts to kick some rocks down a slope. What Jay doesn't know is he's walking straight into Beo Herny who is buried beneath the sand. Jay is almost devoured by Beo Herny, but the rest of the Ninja are able to save him. During the evening, Zane talks about Beo Herny having a slow digestion and suggests someone should purposely get eaten by Beo Herny and retrieve the component. Cole, Jay, and Nya think the plan is ridiculous, but Lloyd believed it was the only way to retrieve the component. After arguing who should go, they finally decide to do rock-paper-scissors. In the end, Zane wins. The next day, Zane sets out onto the sand and made some noise which is when Beo Herny rose from the sand and consumed Zane. Inside Beo Herny, Zane survived and has another vision of Aspheera and the Ice Dragon in the Kingdom of Never-Realm. When he waked up, Zane finds himself in the belly of the beast; surrounded by acid that can kill a person. He is able to find the component and contacts the Ninja to pull him out. Back on the surface, the Ninja begin pulling Zane out using the string that was attached to Zane; however, Beo Herny shows resistance by pulling onto Cole's Dirt Bike. The force by Beo Herny causes Cole to fall out of his vehicle and onto the sand where two more bugs begin to attack, but they are repelled by the NInja. Eventually, Kai shot fireballs at Beo Herny's belly which allowed Zane to escape the belly of the beast. With the component recovered, the Ninja were able to escape the rock and outrun the other scarab beetles to their next destination, the Ancient Pyramid. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *'Narrator': Zane *As Zane is freed from the stomach of Beo Herny, it spits out the Teapot of Tyrahn. *This is the first episode of the series where Zane narrates the title card, though he also narrated the Ninjago: Decoded title cards. Gallery MoS102Pryo Snakes.jpg S11Lloyd & Cole.jpg 11 СЕЗОН 4 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО HD (57).png MoS102 Zane Escaping.jpg MoS102Nya, Jay, & Lloyd.jpg MoS102Carving.jpeg MoS102Carved.jpeg MoS102Hug.jpeg MoS102Push.jpeg MoS102Rock, Paper, Scissors .jpeg MoS102Jay Falling.jpeg MoS102Jay Falling 2.jpeg MoS102Ninja Cheers.jpeg MoS102Ninja.jpeg MoS102Zane&Jay.jpeg MoS102Hat.jpeg MoS102Jay Slime.jpeg MoS102Nya Save Jay.jpeg MoS102Jaya.jpeg Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network